1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boosting an amount of electrical energy available for a motor vehicle from recovered energy sources, including motor vehicle kinetic energy, wind flow, and solar radiation, and providing frictionless braking powered from the recovered energy sources.
2. Discussion of Related Art
a. Vehicle Energy Source Recoveries
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,278 to Kaufman (2010) describes an energy conversion apparatus using recovered energy sources including motor vehicle kinetic energy and wind resistance, supplemented by liquefied air transferred to the vehicle and by solar radiation thereto. The energy sources are combined, as available, to drive a compressor for supplying intake working fluid of a motor vehicle prime mover. Increased fuel mileage and range in conjunction with low grade fuels has long been a goal of automotive design, to make driving more economical, to conserve fossil fuels, and to reduce emission of combustion products. Recovery and combining of vehicle energy sources is available, including kinetic (deceleration and shock), wind resistance, and solar radiation. Recovery of only the deceleration component of kinetic energy, coordinated with electrical transfer between batteries and generators, is used in lightweight hybrid vehicles to provide limited performance improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,278 describes patents including the following five.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,033 to Kimura (1928) describes a transmission with an electric generator and battery storage for recovery of vehicle deceleration, the component of vehicle kinetic energy in the direction of travel. The recovered energy, normally dissipated by engine compression and vehicle braking, is stored in batteries and used for limited electrical power assist. Deceleration energy is not completely recoverable due in part to insufficient battery capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,859 to Hudspeth and Lunsford (1972) describes compressors connected between the frame and axles of a vehicle for recovery of shock, the upward component of vehicle kinetic energy. The recovered energy, normally dissipated by shock absorbers, is used for limited pneumatic power assist. Shock energy is not completely recoverable due to compression heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,781 to Hakala (2000) describes an electric generator for recovery of vehicle wind energy. The recovered energy, normally dissipated by vehicle drag force, is used for limited electrical power assist. Potential wind energy recovery is not realized because air from a wind recovery device is discharged to relatively high wake pressure. In addition, aerodynamic vehicle shapes are often used to reduce drag loss at the expense of vehicle function, such as carrying capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,062 to Fronek (1998) describes the use of a solar photo-voltaic panel atop a vehicle for recovery of solar energy radiating to a vehicle. The recovered energy, normally dissipated to the atmosphere, is used for limited electrical power assist. Solar radiation to a vehicle is not completely recoverable due in part to insufficient battery capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,960 to Reuyl (1980) describes transfer of electrical energy between vehicles and stationary sites. Solar energy recovered at a site is stored in batteries to provide power to the site and a portion is transferred to, and stored in batteries in a hybrid gas turbine-electric vehicle. The gas turbine can provide power to the site via an electric generator to supplement site solar energy. Battery storage problems include space and weight limitation, trade-off between battery life and energy discharged, replacement handling, charge time, and ventilation.
b. Electric Retarders
Electric retarders are known. The electric retarder uses electromagnetic induction to provide a retardation force. An electric retardation unit can be placed on an axle, transmission, or driveline and consists of a rotor attached to the axle, transmission, or driveline—and a stator securely attached to the vehicle chassis. There are no contact surfaces between the rotor and stator, and no working fluid. When retardation is required, the electrical windings in the stator receive power from the vehicle battery, producing a magnetic field for the rotor to move in. This induces eddy currents in the rotor, which produces an opposing magnetic field to the stator. The opposing magnetic fields slows the rotor, and hence the axle, transmission or driveshaft to which it is attached. The rotor incorporates internal vains (like a ventilated brake disk) to provide its own air cooling, so no load is placed on the vehicle's engine cooling system. The operation of the system is extremely quiet.
A hybrid vehicle drivetrain uses electrical retardation to assist the mechanical brakes, while recycling the energy. The electric traction motor acts as a generator to charge the battery. The power stored in the battery is available to help the vehicle accelerate.
An eddy current brake, like a conventional friction brake, is responsible for slowing an object, such as a train or a roller coaster. However, unlike electro-mechanical brakes, which apply mechanical pressure on two separate objects, eddy current brakes slow an object by creating eddy currents through electromagnetic induction which create resistance, and in turn either heat or electricity.
The eddy-current brake has its origins in France, where it is sometimes known as the Frein linéaire à courants de Foucault. This commemorates Frenchman Jean Bernard Léon Foucault who discovered the underlying scientific principle in the 19th century. Foucault observed that a higher force was needed to make a vertical copper disc rotate between two magnetic poles, and at the same time the copper disc warmed up. In simple physics, the movement of a metal plate in a magnetic field induces a voltage, which in turn creates eddy currents. Thus a second magnetic field is generated in opposition to the first, and the metal plate decelerates, transforming its kinetic energy into heat. The better the conductivity and permeability of the plate, the stronger the braking force.
The eddy current brake concept is applied in many different fields, such as rowing machines, motor test stands, roller coasters or free-fall tower rides in amusement parks. These are generally fitted with permanent magnets, which are used as a service brake and can generate a force of up to 1 000 kN.
There is no mechanical contact between the brake and track for a train railway using the eddy current brake, as the magnetic field operates across an air gap between train and rail. Thus it is wear-free and silent, requiring minimal maintenance. The braking force is independent of the coefficient of friction, ensuring high efficiency regardless of wheel-rail adhesion, for example in damp conditions or on wet leaves. This means that relatively high braking forces can be applied, which remain almost constant, even in high-speed applications. The braking force can be accurately controlled by regulation of the magnetic field. Kinetic energy from the train is absorbed by the rail and converted into heat.
Eddy currents are induced by movement in a magnetic field, which means that eddy-current braking conventionally cannot be used as a parking brake. Retardation is dependent on speed—the faster the train, the greater the braking force, subject only to the intensity of the magnetic field. This allows the brake to be finely controlled, as the magnetic field is created using electro-magnets fed from an exter-nal power supply (FIG. 1). The braking force of the eddy-current brakes fitted to the ICE3s is around 21 kN per unit, giving a total of 170 kN for a trainset with eight brakes running at 200 km/h.
A Telma retarder is frictionless electromagnetic braking system made by Telma, a company that is part of the Valeo group, a French automotive components manufacturer. A Telma retarder is an eddy current brake system.
The system works by energizing coils with alternating polarities in order to create an electromagnetic field. Eddy currents are generated in two rotors as they pass through this field, applying a braking torque to their rotation and therefore to the driveshafts attached to them. The stator houses the electromagnetic coils and is attached to the chassis, the transmission or an axle of the vehicle. Round discs called rotors are attached to the driveline. A thin air gap is maintained between the rotors and the coils. In normal operation, the rotor turns freely but when electric current flows through the coils, eddy currents are created that apply braking torque to the rotors and therefore to the driveline.
A frictionless braking system acts as a completely independent back-up braking system, and remains operative whatever the temperature. And because the mechanism is frictionless, brake fade is practically eliminated while the mechanism virtually never wears out. Stop-and-go driving can quietly destroy a vehicle's friction brakes, causing it to overshoot a busy intersection. By performing most of the vehicle deceleration before the foundation brakes are even applied, the frictionless braking system increases the safe stopping ability of the vehicle, and extends the life of the traditional brakes.
Conventional electromagnetic retarders may be used to reduce the speed of a motor vehicle. For instance, US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0295568, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference, provides guidance.
In general terms, an electromagnetic retarder assists the braking of a vehicle in order to make it safer and more enduring. An electromagnetic retarder comprises at least one stator and at least one rotor. The stator is connected to a gearbox casing or to a transmission axle casing of a vehicle. In this case, a transmission shaft is not cut in order to mount the retarder. When the transmission shaft is not cut, a “Focal” (registered trade mark) retarder is spoken of. In a variant, the stator is fixed to the vehicle chassis and the transmission shaft is cut.
The rotor, for its part, is connected to a plate coupled to a flange of a universal joint of the transmission shaft. This plate is coupled to an input shaft of the vehicle axle or to an output shaft of the gearbox or to a connecting shaft. This connecting shaft can be connected to another plate when the transmission shaft is cut. In one example, the rotor is in two parts and is situated on each side of a stator and turns about the axis of the stator.
In an embodiment described in the document FR-A-2577357, the stator of the electromagnetic retarder carries a ring of coils, and generates a magnetic field. More precisely, each coil is mounted on a core made from magnetic material fixed to the stator. When it carries the coils, the stator is inductive. In the document FR-A-2577357, the rotor is produced from a magnetic material and is induced. This rotor is conformed so as to have fins that provide ventilation of the retarder. In another embodiment described in the document EP-A-0331559, the rotor carries the ring of coils and the cores. In this embodiment, the rotor is inducing and the stator is induced. This stator also carries a chamber inside which a fluid flows for its cooling. Such a retarder is said to be a water-cooled retarder or a Hydral retarder (registered trade mark).
The creation of a braking torque generated by an electromagnetic retarder is based on a principle of eddy currents. This is because the induced stator, inside which an inducing rotor turns, is subjected to an electromagnetic field. This field is generated by the coils mounted on the rotor which preferably function in pairs, each coil being wound around a projecting core belonging to the rotor. Each of the pairs of coils forms a magnetic field that closes from one core of the coil to another passing through the stator and through the rotor.
Thus, when the rotor starts to rotate, currents known as eddy currents arise inside the induced stator. These currents generate a braking torque that have a tendency to oppose the movement of the rotor. As the rotor turns with a drive shaft, this braking torque also opposes the movement of the drive shaft of the vehicle. This torque therefore participates in a slowing down or stoppage of the vehicle.
For a retarder comprising an inducing rotor, the eddy currents give rise to heating of the stator and rotor. This is because the currents passing through the stator and the coils produced from conductive materials have a tendency to heat the walls of the stator and the whole of the rotor. This heating phenomenon is referred to as Joule effect and is generally observable when an electric current passes through an electrical conductor. The power of an electromagnetic retarder is therefore limited by its capacity to discharge heat from the stator and coils.
Thus, in one example, the stator of a retarder dissipates a power of 300 kW and the coils of a retarder dissipate a not insignificant power of 8 kW. It is necessary to discharge heat associated with these powers in order to avoid a drop in performance and prevent any malfunctioning of the retarder.
Various systems are known for discharging this heat. For example, it is possible to use a fan integral with the rotor as described in the document EP-A-0331559. This generator generates a current of air in order to discharge heat dissipated by the rotor.
EP-A-0331559 also describes a solution in which the wall of the stator carries a cooling chamber allowing a circulation of a cooling fluid. An exchange of heat can then occur between the cold liquid of the cooling chamber and the hot walls of the stator. The heat from the wall of the stator can thus be discharged from the cooling liquid.
However, this cooling chamber system and the ventilation system have limits. This is because the cooling chambers make it possible to cool the stator effectively but, as they are distant from the coils, they do not cool them as effectively as desired.
As for the fans, they may generate a noise that is an audible nuisance very disagreeable for the driver. Moreover, fans can also be very bulky and increase the weight of the retarder. Being both bulky and heavy, these fans reduce the adaptability of the retarder for a given gearbox or rear axle. These fans are integral with the shaft or rotor but the path of the air flow that it generates is random, difficult and not optimised.
In addition, these fans consume a great deal of energy.
The over-consumption of the retarder can be explained by the fact that a variation in pressure of a fluid in a given environment gives rise to a circulation of particles in this environment. Thus, for a given variation in pressure, there exist several possible flow rates of fluid. This flow rate is determined by a path of the fluid and the difficulty that this fluid has had in circulating in the environment.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0295568 seeks to resolve these problems of the circulation of air through the retarder, the size of the external fan and the audible nuisance generated by this fan.
To this end, an electromagnetic retarder is used that comprises perforations or apertures on its contour in order to facilitate the passage of a current of air. More precisely, the retarder according to the invention comprises inlet apertures and discharge apertures produced in walls of the retarder in order to facilitate circulation of a current of air. A current of air can in fact enter through an inlet aperture produced in general in a radial wall of the retarder or inclined with respect to the rotor shaft and leave the retarder through a discharge aperture produced either in a radial wall or in an inclined wall, or in a wall parallel to the axis of the retarder. Naturally the retarder can comprise several inlet apertures and several outlet apertures in order to provide an entry and discharge of intense air currents.
Thus it is possible to reduce the heat exchange surface and therefore the bulk and size of the retarder, whilst keeping its performance. In a variant, the size of the retarder can be kept and its performance increased. The retarder can function in an environment at a higher temperature. It is possible to install the retarder in particular by means of a speed multiplier acting on the shaft of the retarder rotor, in the space available, in particular adjacent to the vehicle engine or any other source of heat. The weight of the retarder can be reduced and the noise generated by the circulation of an air current is decreased.
In general, the circulation of air currents in order to cool the retarder is not used alone but in combination with means of cooling by cooling liquid consisting of cooling chambers. The purpose of this combination is to optimise to a maximum the cooling of the retarder both at the core of the stator and at the core of the coils. By virtue of mixed cooling, it is possible to reduce further the size and weight of the retarder whilst having the desired performance. In a variant, the performance of the retarder is increased. A discharge aperture is produced between two independent cooling chambers filled with a cooling fluid. It is also possible to produce a discharge aperture through two water chambers separated from each other by a throttling throat. In one embodiment, the discharge apertures belong to the same chamber. In a variant, the inlet and discharge apertures can be offset with respect to the cooling chambers.
To create a current of air, the retarder comprises one or more blades attached to, that is to say integral with, a rotating element of the retarder. The blades in one embodiment belong to a fan attached to the rotating element. For example, the blades are fixed to a plate or profiled base attached, for example by welding, riveting, or screwing, to the rotating element concerned. In a variant, the blades are attached individually to the rotating element or issue therefrom.
Thus it is possible to attach, that is to say to fix, blades either to a rotor of the retarder or to a rotor of a generator, or to the shaft itself of the retarder. As the rotation of blades is provided by elements of the retarder in operation in a rotary movement, these blades do not consume any energy other than that related to the stirring of the air. This is because these blades profit from the rotation of a rotating part of the retarder. The blades therefore belong to an internal fan with a small diameter, that is to say with a smaller diameter than a fan external to the casing of the retarder.
In one example, these blades consume much less energy than blades of a fan external to the casing that have a greater diameter and therefore mechanical losses and that consume an enormous amount of electrical energy supplied by the retarder. In addition, the blades attached to the rotor of the retarder or to that of a generator make very little noise compared with the use of an external fan. The external fan is in fact very noisy and consumes a great deal of power because of the constraints that it must comply with and in particular because of its large diameter, which allows the passage of a current of air through the retarder with great pressure drops.
Various types of blade can be used for providing the creation of a current of air. Each type of blade imparts a particular path to the current of air. It is possible first of all to use blades of the centrifugal type that provide a suction of a current of air parallel to an axis of a shaft of a rotor and a discharge of this current of air perpendicular to the axis of the shaft. It is also possible to use blades of the helico-centrifugal type that provide suction of a current of air parallel to the axis of the shaft and discharge of this current of air along a path inclined with respect to this axis. Finally, it is possible to use blades of the axial type that provide suction of a current of air parallel to the shaft and discharge also parallel to the shaft.
In practice, a retarder can comprise a combination of several types of blade. A retarder according to the invention can also comprise several blades of one and the same type. The inlet and outlet apertures are produced according to the blades used and the path of the current of air. The purpose of these blades is to make the current of air come into contact with the coils in order to cool these coils. Thus blades of the helico-centrifugal type can, for a given retarder, create a current of air that flows over an accessible part of a coil, such as its head, as closely as possible.
Moreover, in order to create a certain current of air, it is possible to envisage the use of blades having different defined functions. For example, first blades can fulfill a role of suction blades, taking air from an external environment. These first blades transmit this air to second blades, which discharge them to the external environment. These combinations of blades make it possible to increase and adjust a flow of air inside the retarder. In a variant, third blades are situated outside the retarder.
In a retarder, currents of air comprising the same direction of suction can be generated by blades. Thus, in a particular embodiment, a retarder comprises blades that make a current of air enter through one end of the retarder and discharge it through another end. Thus a current of air passes through the retarder in the direction of its length in order to cool it. In a variant, the blades suck air through one end of the retarder and discharge this air at the centre.
In a variant, it is possible to use blades that provide the creation of currents of air having directions of suction different from each other. In this variant, the currents of air enter inside the retarder through the two ends of the shaft. When next these currents of air are discharged approximately at the centre of the retarder in order to cool all the rotors of the retarder. In this variant, the flow rate of the air inside the retarder is very great around rotors situated at the centre of the retarder, in a zone where the two currents of air meet. This very high flow rate cools the coils and the rotors at the centre of the retarder, which have a tendency to heat up greatly.
The bases of some blades and some rotors may have a hole, channel or opening in them. These openings are produced so as to allow the passage of air from one rotor to another and ensure uniform cooling of the retarder. In addition, these openings allow cooling of the rotor and its coils by conduction. This is because the air comes into contact with the rotor inside the opening. As the rotor is produced from conductive material, this air has a tendency to cool the base of the rotor and then cool its centre, and then the coils. In a variant, these openings or channels are pierced in the rotor of the generator or in the rotor of the retarder. The retarder is may be configured so as to have a shaft and a rotor turning at a greater speed than the shaft transmitting movement to at least one wheel of the vehicle, this transmission shaft being for example the shaft acting between the rear axle and the gearbox. The increase in speed can be achieved for example by means of a speed multiplier. Thus it is possible to reduce the size and weight of the retarder whilst having the required performance.
c. Regenerative Braking
Vehicles driven by electric motors use the motor as a generator when using regenerative braking: it is operated as a generator during braking and its output is supplied to an electrical load; the transfer of energy to the load provides the braking effect.
Regenerative braking is used on hybrid gas/electric automobiles to recoup some of the energy lost during stopping. This energy is saved in a storage battery and used later to power the motor whenever the car is in electric mode.
An Energy Regeneration Brake was developed in 1967 for the AMC Amitron. This was a completely battery powered urban concept car whose batteries were recharged by regenerative braking, thus increasing the range of the automobile.
Many modern hybrid and electric vehicles use this technique to extend the range of the battery pack. Examples include the Toyota Prius, Honda Insight, the Vectrix electric maxi-scooter, the Tesla Roadster, the Nissan Leaf, and the Chevrolet Volt.
Traditional friction-based braking is used in conjunction with mechanical regenerative braking for the following reasons:
The regenerative braking effect drops off at lower speeds; therefore the friction brake is still required in order to bring the vehicle to a complete halt. Physical locking of the rotor is also required to prevent vehicles from rolling down hills.
The friction brake is a necessary back-up in the event of failure of the regenerative brake.
Most road vehicles with regenerative braking only have power on some wheels (as in a two-wheel drive car) and regenerative braking power only applies to such wheels because they are the only wheels linked to the drive motor, so in order to provide controlled braking under difficult conditions (such as in wet roads) friction based braking is necessary on the other wheels.
The amount of electrical energy capable of dissipation is limited by either the capacity of the supply system to absorb this energy or on the state of charge of the battery or capacitors. Regenerative braking can only occur if no other electrical component on the same supply system is drawing power and only if the battery or capacitors are not fully charged. For this reason, it is normal to also incorporate dynamic braking to absorb the excess energy.
Under emergency braking it is desirable that the braking force exerted be the maximum allowed by the friction between the wheels and the surface without slipping, over the entire speed range from the vehicle's maximum speed down to zero. The maximum force available for acceleration is typically much less than this except in the case of extreme high-performance vehicles. Therefore, the power required to be dissipated by the braking system under emergency braking conditions may be many times the maximum power, which is delivered under acceleration. Traction motors sized to handle the drive power may not be able to cope with the extra load and the battery may not be able to accept charge at a sufficiently high rate. Friction braking is required to dissipate the surplus energy in order to allow an acceptable emergency braking performance.
For these reasons there is typically the need to control the regenerative braking and match the friction and regenerative braking to produce the desired total braking output.
d. Wheel/Hub Motors
Volvo has an electric car recharge concept hybrid in-wheel motor EV that has 4 wheel motors each rated for 100,000 hours or 6 million Kms before they need servicing. According to Volvo, only about 15% of the energy from the fuel put in the tank gets used to move the car down the road or run useful accessories, such as air conditioning. The rest of the energy is lost to engine and drive line inefficiencies and idling. With an Electric Car it costs just $2.00 per 100 kms with MUCH more performance than with petrol at $20.00 per 100 kms.
There is no transmission shaft between the engine and the wheels. A generator recharges the batteries and powers the wheel motors when the battery power is low. Each wheel motor acts as a separate generator during braking, sending power back to the battery.
Hub motor electromagnetic fields are supplied to the stationary windings of the motor. The outer part of the motor follows, or tries to follow, those fields, turning the attached wheel. In a brushed motor, energy is transferred by brushes contacting the rotating shaft of the motor. Energy is transferred in a brushless motor electronically, eliminating physical contact between stationary and moving parts. Although brushless motor technology is more expensive, most are more efficient and longer-lasting than brushed motor systems.
Electric motors have their greatest torque at startup, making them ideal for vehicles as they need the most torque at startup too. The idea of “revving up” so common with internal combustion engines is unnecessary with electric motors. Their greatest torque occurs as the rotor first begins to turn, which is why electric motors do not require a transmission. A gear-down arrangement may be needed, but unlike in a transmission normally paired with a combustion engine, no shifting is needed for electric motors.
Cars with electronic control of brakes and acceleration provide more opportunities for computerized vehicle dynamics such as:                Active cruise control, where the vehicle can maintain a given distance from a vehicle ahead        Collision avoidance, where the vehicle can automatically brake to avoid a collision        Emergency brake assist, where the vehicle senses an emergency stop and applies maximum braking        Active software differentials, where individual wheel speed is adjusted in response to other inputs        Active brake bias, where individual wheel brake effort is adjusted in real time to maintain vehicle stability        Brake steer, where individual wheel brake bias is adjusted to assist steering (similar to a tracked vehicle like a Bulldozer)        
A disadvantage of Wheel hub motors is that the weight of the electric motors increase the unsprung weight, which adversely affects handling and ride (the wheels are more sluggish in responding to road conditions, especially fast motions over bumps, and transmit the bumps to the chassis instead of absorbing them). Most conventional electric motors include ferrous material composed of laminated electrical steel. This ferrous material contributes most of the weight of electric motors. To minimize this weight, several recent wheel motor designs have minimized the electrical steel content of the motor by utilizing a coreless design with Litz wire coil windings to reduce eddy current losses. This significantly reduces wheel motor weight and therefore unsprung weight.
Eliminating mechanical transmission including gearboxes, differentials, drive shafts and axles provides a significant weight and manufacturing cost saving, while also decreasing the environmental impact.
ABS manages to balance the braking effort so balancing the load on four Electric Motors is feasible with modern control systems. Such modern control systems may switch to two wheel drive to give good control whilst you bring the vehicle to a halt in the case of failure of one hub motor.
The Michelin tire company promotes an “Active Wheel” system that contains virtually all of the components necessary for a vehicle to propel or stop: an electric motor, suspension coils and springs, and braking components. The only thing missing is the source of energy.
Fed by lithium ion batteries or fuel cells, the Active Wheel's electric motor will output 30 kilowatts of power—per wheel that is. Vehicles using this system can be configured with two Active Wheels up front, or one at each corner. This allows manufacturers to offer both two- and four-wheel drive setups.
The Active Wheel is essentially a standard wheel that houses a pair of electric motors. One of the motors spins the wheel and transmits power to the ground, while the other acts as an active suspension system to improve comfort, handling and stability. The system is designed for battery or fuel-cell powered electric vehicles, and the technology is such that a vehicle equipped with it will no longer need any gearbox, clutch, transmission shaft, universal joint or anti-roll bar.
Active Wheel's compact drive motor and integrated suspension system has also enabled designers to fit a standard brake disc between the motors, which means the braking, drive and suspension components are all fitted within the single wheel.
Depending on the amount of power or type of usage desired, a given vehicle may feature up to four Active Wheels for AWD traction. The system also allows torque from the motors to be electronically controlled for each individual wheel independently. The results are similar to the effects of an active differential, allowing a vehicle with Active Wheel technology to make much faster turns in poor conditions than traditional shaft-driven vehicles.
For the suspension, an electric motor controls an actuator connected to a damping system with varying levels of firmness. This unique system features extremely fast response time—just 3/1000ths of a second and all pitching and rolling motions are automatically corrected. Since there is no need for a traditional engine in the front of the vehicle, this area can now be entirely dedicated to impact absorption.
The dynamo (with a small wheel) is attached to the actual wheel of the bicycle. When we pedal the bicycle, the wheel of the dynamo rotates along with the actual wheel of the bicycle and generates enough power to operate the front light. Actually, this is even used in motor bikes to power the head-lamp.
e. Converting Kinetic Rotary Wheel Motion into Electricity Generation
There have been conventional inquiries as to whether car wheels could be fitted with windings and magnets to make them generate electricity as they turn. The car would be a gas/electric hybrid. The batteries would be charged any time the vehicle was in motion.
It is desired to fit car wheels with components that convert the rotary motion of the car wheels into electricity generation when driving and to slow or stop the rotary motion of the car wheels when braking and that suck in wind to rotate a turbine generator to generate electricity.